Ante Lain
A spontaneous, bright, and promising individual, Ante Lain became one of the most infamous defectives in the last few centuries. Committing hundreds of confirmed crimes (and perhaps thousands of unconfirmed ones), Ante 'Ann' Lain threw away a successful career and all prior social standing, starting with the (allegedly accidental) murder of their Superior Officer, and ending with her summary execution by Adjucator Skabb after decades of hunting. TL;DR - Biography An intelligent and skilled soldier (and later leader), Ante was something of a prodigy. Serving successfully in unit after unit, winning battle after battle, her skills were recognized with medals upon medals, and even the honorary surname of 'Lain'. Popular with both officers and the average trooper, she rose to a command position and co-led a unit of Elites for a number of years. However, following a disastrous and costly pacification operation meant to clean a small rebellion from a backwater mining colony, she was injured, sustaining normally minor damage to their PAK, and subsequently captured. She remained in captivity for about a month, and that minor damage to their PAK, left without repairs, inevitably grew worse and more worrying as time went on. Between the damage to it, the near-complete wipe of her unit, and a wavering faith in the power of righteousness of the Empire, more than just a bit of a mark was being left on her. In a way, her eyes also began to open. Eventually, she was 'rescued' in the final assault to end the rebellion, but the damage was done. Her faith broken, her mind scarred, and with the loss of the men and women under her command who had trusted her for years on end, to some there was little surprise that she'd seemed to have snapped while captured. For her Commanding Officer, however, it was rather surprising when he found himself with a steaming, cauterized hole through his chest, with Ante's 'laughter' ringing throughout the halls. Thus, Ante's years as a model soldier ended, and from then on she became Ante Lain, Irken Defective, infamous throughout the Empire and beyond. A beloved war hero turned Traitorous Criminal. But who better to hunt her than her former partner, and another Imperial Icon? Enter Talbolt and Skabb, the Adjucators (Rookie and Elite, respectively), and decades upon decades of cat-and-mouse, ending in a final, definitive gunshot, and a case finally closed for good. Then again, perhaps not; time will tell. Biography Early Life Doing 90 years in the catacombs, tunnels, and training facilities beneath Irk's surface, Ante graduated rather early from the Academy due to her intelligence, going on to serve in various prestigious units during Tallest Miyuki's reign, earning dozens of commendations, and earning the surname of 'Lain'; something rare, borderline unheard of in modern Irken society. Known for her catchphrase, 'Up your Ante', she became popular with many Officers during her time, and has served in hundreds of fields, from the hard vacuum of space, to the blood-soaked dirt of ground battle. Eventually, she rose to the rank of Commander, and co-led a unit of Elites rather successfully for a number of years. She even participated in the Karan Bloodfest with her unit various times, continuing to bring fame and recognition to both her and the soldiers under her command. Malfunctions and Misfires On a fateful mission to pacify a particularly unruly mining colony, Ante was on the front lines of a simple routine operation. Suppress from orbit, insert into key sectors, and clear any dissidents in the way. Again, simple. At least, on paper. Organized by a cell of insurgents, the mixed slave races that composed the miners - usually disorganized and poorly trained - had joined into one large group, and risen up immediately. Armed with anger, fear, and a common hate of the Empire (as well as brute strength and copious amounts of mining explosives), they'd overrun the local security contingent within minutes. Under the direction of the insurgent cell, they proceeded send out a distress call, and soon enough, the responding ships arrived, with Ante acting as second in command of the battlegroup. The ships requested targeting coordinates for any rebel holdouts in the first step; suppress. In return, the rebels fed the coordinates of known Irken holdouts on the asteroid colony, and in the ensuing minutes a rain of plasma hellfire drowned many of the surviving loyalists, cut off and unable to communicate with the reinforcements which had suddenly begun firing upon them, none the wiser. Meanwhile in Orbit around the Asteroid, Ante received her orders, and passed them on to her ships; continue the bombardment, prepare for combat drop. Inserted by Drop Pod at the end of the final bombardment salvo, multiple units dropped into the hearts of the bombardment zones, seemingly appearing out of an explosive blast of plasma. Notably, this was a signature move used by Ante Lain, both to capitalize on the element of surprise as well as to show off in general. As the deployed assault teams marched about in the silent vaccuum, however, they were met with the eerily silent mess of slag and Imperial Corpses, with the quiet interrupted only by the final cries of the fatally injured survivors over the local comms. Understandably, a great amount of panic and confusion gripped most of the teams, flooding the comms with a storm of shock, anger, and regret from various teams. Thus, when the Rebels laying in wait outside of the bombardment sites moved in, many of them were caught off-guard and were cut down within moments. Section Incomplete. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Tall and arguably rather imposing, Ante Lain was quickly identifiable through her height alone. She was even easier to pick out due to her rather light blue eyes as well, in addition to her distinct, somewhat abnormal antennae curls. Through a regime of exercise as well as her impressive height, her body ended up taking a rather shapely figure, and she was very fit, contributing to her (at the very least somewhat) attractive appearance. Notably, she possessed the standard nub-like teeth, and her PAK was overall a blue-tinted silver. Clothing Outdated Prior to becoming a traitor, Ante's uniform was comprised of largely the same components. Heavy-duty belt, battle-grade halfcloak, and Officer's Armor complimented by armored boots and corset rings, in Imperial Purple. After becoming a Criminal, she commonly wore the same uniform when on the job, if a bit more blue-toned and provocative. In addition to other things, she also changed her boots out for a custom high-heeled pair, acting as armor, emergency blade, flight tool, and as a classy shoe, depending on the situation. When relaxing, she had a variety of outfits to pick from, in addition to various disguises when she risked being picked up by the Law. Notably, she possessed the expertise to use them well. Notably she had a signature, a sort of calling card that she'd often leave at the scene of the crime in some creative fashion. This signature was also emblazoned on her armor's chestplate. Weapons and Other Gear N/A Personality Extremely bright and spontaneous, Ante was known to be rather charismatic, and was known for her tendency to make rhymes, even in combat. As time went on, she became extremely ''playful as well, toying with her opponents more and more, to the point at which she would sometimes be found casually '''flirting' with them. In addition to this, she was rather adventurous and risky, taking ludicrous gambles at times. Something of a show-off, Ante took joy in many things, and was extremely competitive. Be it from walking and talking to fighting and piloting, she took pleasure in making her skills known through various means, be they aggressively, majestically, or seductively. However, she was considered a 'good sport' whenever she lost, taking defeat casually. Coming across as carefree and reckless, Ante was almost always constantly thinking and considering her options despite how she might act, and her true thoughts were not always on the surface. Notably, she sometimes became fond and attached to certain persistent foes, such as Talbolt or Skabb. She was known also to take what she wanted, when she wanted. Additionally, she often referred to herself primarily as Ante, Ann, or Miss Lain. Notable Relationships Talbolt Her former partner in the Irken Elites, Ante enjoyed his company often, even after her declaration as a defective, considering him a close friend despite his outrage and disbelief. Close friends for years, they were academy classmates, and though they entered different branches of service, she made sure to keep in touch. Discussing tactics, telling stories, or simply talking about how their days went, Ante would enjoy all of it, as would Tal, as she called him. Eventually, they entered service as Elites together, becoming inseparable, and rising to co-lead a single unit together. Naturally, when Ante allegedly murdered their Commander, he was filled with a variety of emotions. Eventually, though, he took it upon himself to enlist in the Adjucators to bring her to justice, placing the Empire over their Friendship. Not that it made any difference to Ante, though. Notably, they shared a penthouse on Irk during their tenure as Elites; Talbolt now owns it. Skabb N/A Entra N/A Notable Quotes * "Up your Ante!" - Taunt with a meaning similar to 'Is that all you've got?'; challenged the enemy to get riskier. * "I've got one solution to our confusion; this grenade!" - Making a dramatic (and explosive) exit. Themes N/A Roleplays N/A Other Facts * She was created October 2015, and her picture was made October 29th. * Her boots' high heels are collapsible, and may also be used as blades. * Ante has, on at least one occasion, been a finalist in the Karan Bloodfest along with Talbolt. Gallery AnteMK2A.png|The true second version of Ante. AnteMK2B.png Ante1BMK2.png|Iteration 2. Ante1A.png Ante1B.png|Original iteration of Miss Lain. Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Defectives Category:Traitors Category:Deceased Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Irkens Category:Biography Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Wanted Category:Rogue